Ven-Ghan's Rune
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: This is connected to my Ven-Ghan in School story in a way. This takes place long before Ven-Ghan met Max Steel. It goes from his childhood to his arrival at the Black Star Council, from his training to be an Ultra-Link hunter to when he first meets Max Steel.
1. Chapter 1

So I was looking through some of the Max Steel stories while trying to find something that looks interesting when I see three names I don't recognise and not enough Ven-Ghan stories. Can someone PLEASE tell me who Laura, Rachel, and Josh are? Is there a third season of Max Steel that Netflix hasn't put up? I would greatly appreciate it if someone explained. As for my Max is the Past story, I have the second chapter written out. I just forgot where I placed it. So I will update it as soon as I find where I placed the second chapter. Other than that, I though that it would help me to place in a little back story of who Rune was. This OC is connected to my Ven-Ghan in school story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

The First Meeting

War had raged on between the Noxevs and the Takions for many years until the rulers of both planets each sent one of their own citizens to the other to work as a servant. This was to be the agreement for peace. A Takion girl with dark green eyes, long red hair, and tan skin was sent as the peace offering. Her name was Rune Ler'Xev MK'rah. Niece to Ja'em MK'rah.

There were three stations to the Takions. The royalties, which produced red Turbo energy; the worriors, which produced blue Turbo energy; and the civilians, which produced yellow Turbo energy. All those who are from Takion are supposed to stay within their class when finding a mate. That did not happen with Rune. Rune was the daughter of a warrior and a civilian so her Turbo energy was green. Each color has a different degree of power. Those with red are able to do almost anything but specializes in making clothes and jewelry for their own desire. Those with blue only specializes with weapons, armor, and other military equipment. Those with yellow does not have a lot of power but can still do small things like putting back together broken dishes or making flowers into necklaces. In Rune's case, her green Turbo energy wasn't as strong as a warrior's but still wasn't as week as a citizen's. That is why she carries two pairs of sais with her.

Rune, at this point, was a very empty girl. Her civilian side of the family refused to take her and her twin sister in when they were born so they would always live with their warrior family. A year ago, Rune's sister died because she was visiting another planet. The planet that Rune's sister was visiting was soon attacked by Makino and his army. Fourteen year old Rune and her sister were always bullied because of their mix class. Rune was still bullied even after her sister died. By offering to be the Noxev and Takion peace offering, she was hoping to get away from the bullying.

Rune started to clean as much as she possibly could when her first day as a Noxev servant came. She would help serve, cook, cleen, and deliver text books to the, at the time, six-year-old hier of the Noxev kingdom. That is how Rune first met the young prince. The governess of the prince was flirting with the guard that was supposed to protect the hier but he too was flirting with the governess. Rune rolled her eyes at the couple as she walked into the nursery with a couple of books that are supposed to help the young prince read better. In the back of the nursery was Ven-Ghan, hier to the Noxev kingdom, building a castle out of blocks. Rune placed the books that she had on the table, next to the small boy's block castle. Ven-Ghan looked up from his creation to look at the person that had placed the books next to his castle. She wasnt able to get a good look at the female's face because she had turned around before he could see. Even in the way she walked, Ven-Ghan thought she looked like she was empty. Like she was missing apart of her. Ven-Ghan shrugged before turning to the books and grabbing them. He walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room as Rune left. The young prince randomly picks one of the three books that the servant girl had brought her. It was a book of heroes in the galaxies, one of the heroes in it was Rune's uncle: Ja'em MK'rah. This hero also happened to be Ven-Ghan's favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

MY THANKS TO DOGLOVER1290 AND ILUVWINXANDRANDYCUNNINGHAM FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

ILUVWINXANDRANDYCUNNINGHAM- Thanks! That makes me feel a little better now that it makes sense.

DOGLOVER1290- You must really like Max Steel. This is the third Max Steel story that I have that you have reviewed to. Also, my iPod was dying so I had to type it on my phone and my phone doesn't like to tell me when I make a mistake.

One more thing before I get to the story. I literally re-watched all of the episodes with Ven-Ghan in them and noticed that his mask doesn't really show his eyes, just were his eyes are supposed to be. So my thought on how his face should like with out the mask is kind of like a male version of Gamora from the recent Guardians of the Galaxy movie but with an extra pair of eyes so that he has four eyes. The mask, in my opinion, would work kind of like Iron Man's but instead of Jarvis, it is the three Ultra-Links talking in his helmet. I'll be quiet now so you can enjoy this chapter. Please review and don't forget to stay human!

The First Lesson

Rune had finally finished all of her chores for the day. In fact, she had finished then early. All Rune needed to do now was bring the young prince his snack. As she neared the nursery, she could Ven-Ghan's governess, which she later found out was named Pia, was flirting with the guard again. Rune rolled her eyes and entered in the nursery with a small bowl of Noxev fruit. Noxev fruit is a rare fruit the size of an earth cantaloupe and the color of the fruit was a deep shade of purple. Ven-Ghan was sitting next to the window, imagining he was outside on such a nice day. When he saw Rune hold out the bowl to him in the corner of his eyes, he turned his head to the servant girl.

"Who are you?" Ven-Ghan asked as he took the bowl from her.

"I'm Rune, your highness," Rune introduced as Ven-Ghan starts eating his snack.

"Then you can take me outside!" The young prince exclaims with glee. Rune was a little taken aback by his statement. "Please, I don't want to stay in here all day," Ven-Ghan pleaded. Rune thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I'll take you outside under two conditions. One," Rune held up one of her fingers, "taking you outside will be our secret. Two," she held up another finger, "you must be willing to learn when we play a game." Ven-Ghan tilted his head to the side.

"A lesson within a game?" He asked the servant girl. Rune gently nodded her head and Ven-Ghan smiled. "Agreed!" Rune smile a very small smile. It was the first time she smiled since her sister died. The two of them snuck out the back and went into the royal garden.

"We need a crown and a staff. I'll make the crown if you can find a stick that will work as a staff," Rune said. The young prince nodded and ran of to look in the bushes. She found many small twigs on the ground. She used her civilian side to put the twigs together to make a crown.

"I found one!" Ven-Ghan calls as Rune finishes making the crown. Rune has only used her Turbo energy when no one was looking since she became a Noxev servant. Rune held up the crown that she made and placed it on top of the young prince's head.

"Now come over hear and sit down," Rune instructed as she gestured towards a bench. Ven-Ghan did as he was told and Rune sat on the ground next to him. "Now I am going to set up what is happening in the court room and you must try to act as if you are the king, okay?" Ven-Ghan nodded before Rune continued. "We will do a practice one first. There is a small man with a hunched back. He is being charged with stealing jewels from a nearby noble man. What will you do?" Ven-Ghan thought about it for a moment, trying to remember what the proper punishment is supposed to be for stealing.

"Send him to the dungeon for five years," Ven-Ghan tried to say in a deep grown up voice. Rune tried to hold in a giggle at seeing his little act.

"Good, you have just jailed a criminal. Ready to play for real now?" Rune asked.

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" Ven-Ghan said happily. Rune nodded before starting the next round.

"A lady is standing in front of you. She is charged with the murder of many villages. What will you do?" Rune asked.

"She can never be released back into the world or she might start killing people again. I think she should be beheaded," Ven-Ghan explained. Rune nods in approval.

"You have made the right decision. Next round. *Two soldiers, one older than the other, are placed in front of you. Both of them are charged with leaving their regiment without permission. What will you do?"

"That's an easy one. They must be beheaded. It is a crime punishable by death to leave the regiment without permission," Ven-Ghan said.

"You have just killed two innocent men," was all Rune said.

"What? How?" Ven-Ghan asked in confusion.

"The younger soldier was friends with the older one since they were little. He helped the older soldier chop wood for the older one's mother, who was very sick. The mother lives on a farm and doesn't use modern technology. The commander of the regiment refused to allow the boys to leave so they had to sneak out so that they could help the mother," Rune explained. This made Ven-Ghan think for a moment.

"So it was really the commander's flat for not allowing the soldiers to take care of the mom?" Ven-Ghan asked the servant girl. She nodded to the young prince.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Rune asked. The young Noxev prince nodded. The two of them continued this for about an hour before concluding the game. They snuck back in the nursery before Pia came back in.

"Can you teach me again tomorrow?" Ven-Ghan asked Rune before she was able to leave the room.

"I will if I can get all of my chores done," was her only reply before leaving to help with dinner. That night, during dinner, Ven-Ghan asked the same question about the soldiers to his father.

"You have made the right decision. Next round. Two soldiers, one older than the other, are placed in front of you. Both of them are charged with leaving their regiment without permission. What would you do?" The prince asked.

"You know the answer, boy. They must be sentenced to death for defying their duty in the army," his father said in a large gruff voice that matched his appearance.

"But what if the soldiers are innocent? What if they just wanted to help someone they cared about but their commander refused to let them leave? If that were to be the case, then wouldn't you be killing two innocent people?" Ven-Ghan asked.

"Where did you get this idea, mijo?" Ven-Ghan's mother asked. She was a slender, yet beautiful, woman with a kind heart.

"I thought about it during my studies today," the young prince explained. He made sure to keep his agreement and not mention that he was with Rune in the royal garden. At the same time, he made sure not to mention Pia. After dinner, the young prince got ready for bed. He went to the kitchen before settling into bed. "Can one of you bring a glass of water to my room please," Ven-Ghan asked. One of the male servants, whose name is Jut-Het, walked over to the prince and knelt down.

"Is there a specific servant you would like to bring it up?" Jut-Het asked. Ven-Ghan looked around the room and spotted Rune cleaning the dishes.

"Her," Ven-Ghan said as she pointed to Rune. Jut-Het nodded as the young prince left so he could get into bed. Fifteen minutes later, Rune knocks on Ven-Ghan's door. "Come in!" The prince calls. Rune enters and hands him the glass. He took a sip before he started talking. "Do you know any songs?" Rune was confused at the question at first.

"Not really but I remember one from the planet earth that my sister would sing a lot," Rune said.

"Can you sing it please?"

"I will sing as much as I can remember," Rune said. Ven-Ghan dimmed the lights while Rune thought. She sat on the floor next to his bed before she began to sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..." as she continued to sing, neither the prince nor the servant girl noticed the king and queen peering into the room. Listening and watching the two of them.

"I think we should change who his governess is," the king whispered.

"I agree," the queen said.

"Please don't take my sunshine away," Rune finished as Ven-Ghan finally fell asleep.

*I got the soldier idea from a Stephen King book that I have recently gotten into. 


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you for being patient! If anyone knows the Teen Titans (the original, not the Go! version) and Artemis Fowl, please check out the crossover my cousin and I are doing together. Anyways, here is the next chapter and thank you for the reviews!

Prison Cell

It has been a year since Rune started teaching Ven-Ghan in secret. At this point in time, the king and queen are on a business trip on Tachyon, Rune is having a play date with Ven-Ghan, and Pia and the guard were flirting again. After playing for a while longer, Ven-Ghan and Rune sat under a tree to cool down. The young prince was about to fall asleep when a scream came from the nursery. Without thinking, the prince and servant quickly got up and ran to the nursery. Apparently, Pia decided to end her flirting early for once and come into the nursery only to find the prince gone. When she saw Rune and the prince come in together, Pia had the guard throw the Tachyon girl into the dungeon. The governess wouldn't even listen to the young prince's explanation.

"Do not worry. All will end as it should be, even if we can't see it right away," Rune told Ven-Ghan as she was being dragged away. The young prince was about to cry as he watched his friend and teacher taken away from him. That night, Ven-Ghan went to the dungeon and sent the guards away temporarily.

"I'm going to get you out Rune. Then you and I can hide and-" the young prince was cut off when Rune gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You and I both know that is illegal. We will find a way to fix it if it is meant to be. Don't force it and run away. That is not the way to fix this little one," Rune said. "Now you need sleep. Your parents will be back tomorrow and will want to see you. You don't want to be tired when they do, do you?" Ven-Ghan shook his head. Then he thought about what she said and a smile grew on his face quickly. Rune raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What are you thinking this time?" The boy just continued to smile at her before he ran off to go to bed. He got up the next morning really early and wrote a letter to Rune. He knew the guards would want to look at what was written before the prisoner was given it. When the guards read it, they were very confused. They gave it to Rune and she read it. She stared in confusion as well. It read:

'You are very friendly.

Will the sun come out today?

Be your best for your parents.

Free as a bird.'

Rune was very confused until she thought about what her pupil probably did. She knew he knows the security well enough to know that the guards would read this before she could. That means she had to look at this in a different angle. After a few more minutes of looking, Rune finally found the code. It was the first word in each sentence.

"You will be free," the Tachyon servant girl whispered so the guards couldn't hear. She lightly smiled but still thought it was futile for him to try. Yet, she did wait for him to sent another letter as to whether she will be released or not.


End file.
